Zombies on Your Lawn
Zombies on Your Lawn is the song featured in the credits of Plants vs. Zombies, composed and performed by Laura Shigihara, composer of the Plants vs. Zombies score. The music video, in which the lead singer is a Sunflower, was used as a promotional piece for the game as well as being the credits. In Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network editions, it plays when the player beats the game, video inclusive. The song appears as Track 15 on the Plants vs. Zombies Original Soundtrack. This song was made solely for the Plants vs. Zombies series. English Lyrics (Sunflower: Sunflower!) One, two, three! Chorus, in Day and Pool stages There's a zombie on your lawn There's a zombie on your lawn '' ''There's a zombie on your lawn We don't want zombies on the lawn.'' '' I know your type: tall, dark, and dead You want to bite all the petals off of my head And then eat the brains of the one who planted me here (Homeowner'':'' Nooooo!) I'm just a sunflower but see me power an entire infantry You like the taste of brains, we don't like zombies Football Zombie: I used to play football (Sunflower: footbaaall) Conehead Zombie: Road cones protect my head (Sunflower: 'cone on his head) 'Screen Door Zombie: I have a screen door shield (Sunflower: door shieeeld) All zombies: We are the undead! Repeat Chorus, in Night and Fog stages There's a zombie on your law-awn There's a zombie on your lawnnn... There's a zombie on your law-awn We don't want zombies on the lawn... Sunflower: Maybe it's time to reevaluate I know you have a lot of food on your plate Brains are quite rich in cholesterol You're dead so it doesn't matter, Instead we'll use this solar power to make a lawn defense at any hour. Digger Zombie: I like your tricycle (Sunflower: tricycle) Buttered Zombie: There's butter on my head (Sunflower: on his head) Dolphin: (Dolphin sound) I'm gonna eat your brains (Sunflower: no no) All zombies: We are the undead! (Dolphin: '''We are SO the undead!) ''Repeat chorus, in Roof and Day stages'' ' ''There's a zombie on your law-awn There's a zombie on your lawnnn... There's a zombie on your law-awn We don't want zombies on the lawn... End Japanese Lyrics Presented cast *Crazy Dave (held by Bungee Zombie upside-down) *Sunflower *Peashooter (4x) *Wall-nut (5x) *Fume-shroom (4x) *Puff-shroom (8x) *Sun-shroom (5x) *Repeater (8x) *Tall-nut (5x) *Snow Pea (4x) *Kernel-pult (5x) *Melon *Zombies (270x) *Dr. Zomboss (only the legs of Zombot are shown) *Bungee Zombie *Football Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Dolphin *Buttered Zombie *Digger Zombie *Brains *Player (scream only) Gallery File:ZombiesontheLawn1.png File:ZombiesontheLawn2.png File:ZombiesontheLawn3.png File:ZombiesontheLawn4.png Trivia *The Sunflower's part is sung by Laura Shigihara. The Zombie's parts are sung by Plants vs. Zombies creator George Fan. *In the sounds folder, you can hear the song before completing Adventure Mode. *Shigihara used part of the Pool's daytime music to compose the tune for this song. *As the lyrics are displayed on the bottom of the screen, a brain functions as the bouncing ball pointer, indicating which word is being sung. *At the end of the video, a picture of the Cattail appears next to Laura Shigihara's name, meaning that it is her favorite plant. *The end of the video says the song was produced by "Bloom and Doom Records", the same company that makes the seed packets. **Technically, the seed packets are produced by "Bloom and Doom Seed Co.". *An alternate Japanese version of the song was also created, entitled "Uraniwa ni Zombies ga!" Laura Shigihara created this version because she is half-Japanese. In this version, Shigihara sings the Sunflower's part. The Zombies's parts are sung by her father. *Many people expected the Dancing Zombie to be in the video, but for some reason it doesn't make an appearance. *It is strange that Crazy Dave still has his pot on his head when held by a Bungee Zombie in the music video, despite the fact it falls off when the Bungee Zombie kidnapped him on Level 5-10. *The Sunflower's movement in the song is a faster version of the in-game sunflower. **The same thing happens to the Zombie when it is entering the house and eat the player's brain. *This video suggests that the Fog in the Fog Levels comes from a Fog Machine. *The "electric" beat is added after Sunflower pauses while singing. *When you turn the Sound FX volume to low (or you could just mute the Sound FX volume), you can't hear the "NOOOO!" part after Sunflower sings "And then eat the brains of the one who planted me here". **This also happens before the Dolphin appears; you don't hear it make a noise. **Most likely these were just added sound effects from the game (the NOOOO! noise for when a zombie gets to your house, and for the dolphin, a Dolphin Rider Zombie entering your lawn.) *In the MMORPG World of Warcraft, exists a Quest, which, after you've beaten a Plants vs. Zombies-like minigame, rewards you with a pet, which looks exactly like the Sunflower and sings sometimes. The song is small lyrics taken from this song. *After second chorus, Laura says "Maybe it's time to reevaluate", but in the Original Song (webcam recorded on YouTube), she says "I think it's time to reevaluate". *In the Japanese song, the "football" words pronounced as "フトボール" (futobōru), but in the lyrics, it's pronounced as "ソフトボール" (Sofutobōru) or Softball. *At the part where the Zombie comes into the house, it is seen that the zombie is on a lane with water but he has no rubber duck ring. **Most likely it came from a land row and moved to the middle just before entering the house, like any land Zombie would do. *The music video is mentioned in Sunflower's Almanac Entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. See also Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Plants vs. Zombies